Bradley Konkiel and the Frozen Flame: Chapter 6: Capture the Flag Pt3
by Profailgaiming224
Summary: This is a story based off the events of Rick Riordans five book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I OWN NOTHING. All right reserved to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.


We were heading toward the wall, Nico kept his pace and didn't slow down. I became nervous and slowed down as we approached the wall. I tried to hold my tongue for as long as possible, but I had to say something before he walked right into the wall, "Nico, stop, what're you-" The words were caught in my throat as he passed right through the wall. I studied the wall, nothing unusual about it. I reached out with a hand toward the wall and a faint ghostly blue light surrounded my hand all the way to the wrist as it passed through the wall. I could see the wall, but I could not feel the wall. If that made any sense. My hand felt like it was in the open air. _An illusion? _I asked myself, but I didn't have time to think about it because something grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the wall. I passed clean through the wall and almost stumbled and fell if Nico didn't catch me. "Welcome to the Treasury of Hades." He said with a wild gleam in his eyes, the gleam of a mad man or a genius. There were weapon racks, chests full of solid gold and silver objects, chests full of precious, flawless gemstones, magic items lined the walls and tables, but one thing caught my eye. A wall in the back of the room, everything made a wide arc around it, there were even blast shields in front of everything protecting the magic items and treasure from the wall. A magic seal was placed on the door and on the blast shields. Nico followed my gaze and smiled, "This is an entrance to the Underworld from our Cabin. It leads straight into our Fathers throne room." I said, "Whats with the blast shields?" Nico made me stand behind one of the blast shields and he stood behind the other, he took a deep breath, "_Ανοίξτε! Στο όνομα του Άδη! Παρακαλώ δεχθείτε την προσφορά μου!" _Somehow I understood what he said, _Open! In the name of Hades! Please accept my offering!_ Nico threw a golden drachma which stuck to the wall with a clang. I looked at it confused, that shouldn't be possible. The coin dissolved into the wall and for a scary second, I was actually in the dark.

Being the son of Hades, I can see through the dark, but for a second everything became pitch black. I heard wind whistling past my ears, which was odd, we were in doors. "Brace yourself!" Nico said, I didn't think twice and pressed myself firmly against the blast shield. Soon chunks of the wall flew off into the darkness and a gale of wind blew into the forming doorway. The blast shields glowed and a magic circle shined on the windows of them creating a magic shield, protecting the room from being sucked into the Underworld. The wind tugged at me, I heard whispers of voices, _Go on son of Hades_ one said, _scared? _Another said, _Come with us! Don't be shy! _I gulped, "Don't listen to them!" Nico shouted covering his ears, _Don't listen to him. _Another voice told me and all reason washed from me and I titled my head, "Okay, I won't." I told the voice, _We don't bite! Mostly... Come with us! _My body began moving on it's own, it moved toward the door, "Bradley!" I passed through the barrier and my feet threatened to give way, Nico ran to me from behind his barrier and grabbed me, he gave a deadly aura, "BE GONE!" He drew his sword and stabbed the ground, the voices hissed and cursed him and they were sucked into the door by the wind and my conscious returned to me, I freaked out. I scrambled backwards with Nico, we passed through the barrier and the wind stopped and we collapsed to the ground, he looked back, "Κλείστε και σφραγίστε!" _Close and seal! _The wind changes directions and blew from the pit and the chunks of the wall began to return, soon the wall was closed and the magic seals on the blast shields stopped glowing and the room was silent again.

"What was that?" Nico shook his head, "Someone tempered with door." He said gasping, "That wasn't an entrance to our Fathers realm, did you feel how icy cold that wind was? That was an entrance to Tartarus." I gulped, "And those... horrible voices?" "Spirits. I don't know what they were, I am just guessing spirits." I felt the presence of another person in the room with us, "What in the Hades happened to you two?" Scarlet was standing above us, she sniffed the air and paled, "This smell, this is... What did you guys do!?" We explained everything the best we could. "Someone tampered with the door?" Scarlet shifted her weight and crossed her arms, the sneared, "I don't like it when people mess with my things, especially my family." She helped me and Nico up and we were resting on a bench in front of the fountain talking when a horn blew in the distance. Scarlet stood and stretched, now that I got a better look at her, she was wearing a strapless black leather tunic that hugged her figure tightly with black leather pants that hugged her bottom half tightly too. And she had long black leather boots, she had a long red sash that wrapped around her waist and over her shoulder and connected back around her waist. Her scarlet hair had been freshly washed and was curly and her eyes were now a deep red that glowed in the dark. He lips were a bright shade of red with fangs. "Dinner time boys, lets go." Together the three of us left the cabin, I thought the sun was going to blind me from being in the dark for so long, but instead there was no transition, like I've been sitting in a brightly lit room all this time.

We walked toward the pavilion, soon we saw the other Cabins led by their head campers, when I realized we were following Scarlet. I leaned toward Nico and whispered so Scarlet couldn't hear me, "I thought you were head camper of the Hades Cabin?" He nodded, "I would be, but she is much older and stronger than me, but thats not it. I am not around as much as she is, so I let her be head camper." I nodded, "Fair enough."


End file.
